Only Choice To Leave
by PEROXIDE.Princess
Summary: Edward has no choice...He has to leave Bella, Or worse things could happen to her. Victoria is back and craving revenge! For what he did to her James Bella awakes one morning only to hear Edward is gone, Alices visions show it was Carlisle ! New chapter
1. Hurtful News

**Hurtful news**

AN – My entire story is in Bella's point of view, by the way…

I awoke as the light shun through the lace curtains in her room, "Hug School" I muttered to

myself. She dressed slowly; it seemed bright but not hot enough for tank tops or shorts. "Why

did I move here again?" I moaned to myself i hoped down the stairs and noticed dad sitting in

His faded chair "Hey bells" Charlie called from the kitchen "Dad your still here?" I asked

Suprised "Yes...Edward called hunni" Charlie hesitated "Oh...and what did he say" I asked

Grabbing the milk form the fridge "He wanted me to tell you, "he want being going to school

anymore" Charlie sighed "What" I asked studded at the news I was told, I choked down the my

food "I have to call him!!" I replied and lunged to the phone "Its no use...He told me not to call

him" The words Charlie told me cut like a knife. I felt hurt and hot tears filled my eye and I ran

outside. "Why was he doing this to me?" I cried "When suddenly something grabbed my wrist.

It was Alice and Jasper "Let me go Alice!!" I screamed. I staged to get free, but her hold was to

strong "Bella calm down" Alice replied softly "NO! why did Edward leave?" I screamed "I don't

know" Alice admitted. I began to cool down and stopped struggling and she slowly let go of my

wrists, "We came to see if you knew why" Alice replied. I began to explain what Charlie told

me. Jasper finally "Well what are we going to do now?" A long silence and then suddenly the

voice of Charlie piercied the silence "Bella, Bella" the voice got louder and louder "Ya, dad I'm

over here" I called back "Edward is on the phone" Charlie replied. The 3 looked questionally at

each other and they bolted towards the house. "Edward" I cried breathlessly "Bella?" He asked

question ally. "I'm sorry, but I just can't be with you anymore" then the phone went dead. Alice

and jasper looked at each other as a hurt expression came over bella's face, Tears filled her

eyes. "What is it?" Alice asked "He-he-he said he could not be with me anymore" I stuttered in

a whisper. Alice's sight shifted to jasper and back to me. "That's not right, I don't believe it was

him" Jasper cut the silence. "No, he would not that...would he?" Alice directed her question to

Jasper "I don't know" Is all jasper could think of. "I think we should get to school now" Bella

whispered and walked to her old car. Alice and Jasper stood by the phone, studded. The day

passed in a blur and everything seemed so "unreal". I could not believe, he was gone. "Why was I?

so hurt, Was he really gone, would he do this to me?" All the questions swam in my head through

all the morning periods. Then lunch came "Hi Bella, how are you?" was all Alice managed to say.

And I could tell she was just as confused and hurt as me. "I'm just perfect." I snapped, my

response seemed more hurtful then I intended for "I'm sorry" I whispered to Alice. I looked in her

eyes and could tell. I was forgiven. "We are going to find him Bella, Don't worry" Alice assured

me. "How? He said he didn't want to be with me anymore" I muttered back "I don't believe that

was him" Alice replied, Looking away. "Since Edward was no longer there, Alice and I sat with the

other Cullen's today. As usual, Rose had no intention of even looking at me, or specking. As

much as I tried, She would never accept me as one of the Cullen's. The end of the day passed

with as fast at he morning, I made no effort to pay attention, my mind was wrapped in what Alice

had told me. "End of the day…Finally" I mumbled to myself. Alice caught up with me, "I think we

need to talk a bit more about Edward, I'm coming over later" Alice whispered and then was gone

before I could even answer.

AN – I know, My chapters are not that long…they will get longer as the story keeps going.


	2. Thing Seem Outta Place

**Things Seem Outta Place**

I lay spread out on my small bed, day light fading. I could not get the picture of Edwards

face out of my head, the amazing smell still lingered, I wished for the touch of his stone

cold hands or his hard lips on mine. I began to day dream about how much I wished to be

with him. When I heard a knock on the door "Bells?" Charlie asked "Ya dad?" I replied

"Alice is here to see you" Charlie added. I jumped off the bed and stumbled to the floor,

with my pathetic attempted to not fall. Alice appeared at the door, as I finally pick myself

up off the ground. "Uh...hi? why are you on the ground" Alice asked "Don't ask" I

mumbled a jumped back on the bed. "I can't stay for long" Alice started. "What did the

rests of them say?" I asked her shyly "They don't know either" Alice signed. Alice slid to

the side of the bed and slowly sank to the floor "OH MY" I cried "Did you see anything"

I added "Ya…it was Edward, he was in a small room and there were a few other

people with him…They looked like, other vampires" Alice shivered "What else? What

did the room look like? Was he okay? How many other people? What were they doing?"

I asked question after question "Calm down bell, They were in a small room, there were 3

others, all circling them, He didn't look hurt but looked ready to attack them" Alice

rushed the words out. "Can you tell where they were?" I replied "No it's to dark, it's just

a room with a table in the middle" Alice replied "can you draw it?" I hesitated

"Ya…Sure, do you have nay paper?" Alice asked. I handed her a few sheets of black

paper and started to draw what she saw "I have never seen a place like it before" I signed.

"This is hopeless, it's usually him looking for me" I muttered "How about, we go back

to my place? And look to see if we can find anything" Alice suggested "Good idea, lets

go" I immediately stood up and grabbed my coat. I had never droved with Alice before,

she was just as crazy a driver as Edward? My thoughts flickered to Edward, how much I

missed him and I wanted to see him again. I shock my head clear of the thoughts, I was

already in enough pain. I didn't need anything more giving me that. By the time I got

a hold of my thoughts Alice was getting out of the car "Wait for me" I Called while she

walked up the steps. Carlisle greeted us at the door "Hi Carlisle" Alice greeted "Hi girls"

I tried to smile the best I could but failed fast. Carlisle knew I was upset. I found it weird

that Carlisle was acting like that…I could not explain it but he seemed to be acting

strangely, always keeping a far distance from us. I'm sure Alice noticed right away to.

"Lets go" Alice muttered "Bye Carlisle" she said as cheerfully as possible "Uh bye" I

replied. Alice pulled me up the grand stairs, and into her room "Don't you think Carlisle

is acting strange?" Alice asked me "Ya I do agree" I replied in a whisper. Alice's eyes

closed tightly and she dropped to her knees "Alice, Alice, What did you see" I asked as I

bent down to eye level with her "It was Carlisle and Edward…Together they were talking

but then, Carlisle…He hit Edward knocking him to the ground and that's where it ended

"Oh my, are you sure it was Carlisle??" I asked with fear "Yes I'm sure, But it was

strange, It was only them, in an open place…not the name room as before though" Alice

added "I don't believe you, Carlisle would NEVER do that to Edward" I yelled "Calm

down Bella" Alice soothed "How can I, like seriously??" I cried "It could have been

another vampire with the ability to change shapes" Alice replied. "Hum…That's tru---" I

was cut off by a knock at the door. "Alice" Carlisle's voice called. Alice eyed me and

slowly opened the door "Oh…Bella, you're here, I didn't know you were coming over

"What" me and Alice asked at the same time "You just saw us that the door" Alice

hesitated "What are you talking about?? I have been in my office all day" Carlisle replied

very confused. Me and Alice look at each other "What's wrong girls" Carlisle asked,

Stopping the silence. "You, someone who looked like you, was at the door when we

came in and started talking to us…but it was weird, he kept distance from us and when

ever we shifted positions he would flinch or back away" Alice replied "Well I'm sure it

was not me…" Carlisle replied "Tell him about your visions Alice" I suggested "It was

weird… It was you and Edward…Together you were talking but then, you…hit Edward

knocking him to the ground and that's where it ended. That was the most resent 1 and my

other 1 was… was Edward, he was in a small room and there were a few other people

with him…They looked like, other vampires, were in a small room, there were 3 others,

all circling them, He didn't look hurt but looked ready to attack them. "That sounds

horrible" Carlisle gasped.


	3. Imposters Threats

Imposters Threats

"Who could it be" Alice asked. Alice and I stood there for a moment, confused.

"Hum…well its not me" Carlisle replied. Suddenly someone came up from behind me

and grab me. I struggled to breath a woman spoke bitterly and pulled me on the bed

"I find my power amusing". "Victoria…" Alice whispered "It was you, who

toke my Edward" I screamed "Haha Yes it was indeed me." She replied "Let her go"

Carlisle Soothed "Why should I" Victoria snapped "Its more about what Edward did to

my James" She added. "He tried to kill me" I muttered "SHUT UP ISABELLA" she

hissed and tighten the grip on my throat. I could not breath by this point, I tried to

free myself but he grip just got tighter and tighter. "How did you do this, why take

Edward?" Alice asked "Well because, I knew it was that if I was to take Isabella with

Edward around, I would have no chance to get away with it." Victoria responded "So

how did you get Edward to leave?" Carlisle asked. "Simple I got him out of the house

with a few other vampires, I told him if he left or tried anything, I would send people

after poor Bella" Victoria seemed proud "YOU WITCH" I started to scream and kick.

She simply laughed at my attempt to get away. "Why? Edward did what you wanted

he left Bella…Now what?" Carlisle asked. "It was just a lie, and now known of you

can catch me" She laughed wickedly and then she was gone with me. "Let me go!!" I

screamed "Keep quiet" Victoria hissed as we entered the same room Alice had seen

"Where's Edward" I cried

Carlisle and Alice were stunned "Bella" Alice cried as we disappeared "We have to

find her" Alice cried out to Carlisle. "We will Alice, don't worry" Carlisle replied and

left Alice there speechless

"here are we!?" I demanded to know. "to she your poor Edward" Victoria replied

smugly. She stopped in front of a think steel door. I put my ear up to the door and

heard a long growl, and I knew it was Edward "EDWARD, EDWARD!!" I screamed

"BELLA, BELLA, Is that you sweetheart" I heard in a faint voice "Yes Edward its me" I

replied "I didn't mean what I said on the phone" He cried "I know, Victoria told us" I

cried back "Ohh shut up already" Victoria rolled her eyes and went to the door "Now

Edward, if you ever want to see sweet Bella again, you will back go to the back

corner or the room and stand with the other" Victoria demand "Fine" I heard Edward

reply in a faint voice. Victoria slowly opened the door and pulled me into the room

with her arms around my waist and blade to my throat, Edward was ready to jump

and grab me "Now, now Edward, I have the blade and 4 other vampires, do you

think it is wise to do that?" Victoria replied. He looked around un willingly and stood

back away "Good, your learning I see" Victoria grinned. A pained excretion came

over his face. Just to see me there hurt him "Don't do it Victoria" Edward whispered

"Oh, yes I forgot you can read minds" Victoria replied now circling him and the

others began to fallow. "Shut the door" Victoria told the other lady vampire; she

simply nodded and walked to the door, shutting it slowly so it would make no noise.

"How does it feel to see poor Bella like this? And you can't save her or she dies,

remember that Edward" Victoria grinned wickedly "Painful" He whispered "What was

that dear Edward, We have a human in the room who can not hear you" Victoria was

till circling him as well as the others. "Painful" He repeated loudly. "Well this visit is

over, come now Bella" Victoria said. Even more pained expression came over

Edwards face. I glared meanly at Victoria "I love you" I whispered, that was the last

thing said and I was pulled back through the door "NO!!" Edward cried and ran to

catch the door, but it was to late he hit the door and feel to the ground "I Love You

Too" He whispered as he put his stone arms over his head.


End file.
